The present disclosure generally relates to configurations including multiple cameras directed towards a target position, and more specifically relates to generating a three-dimensional reconstruction of an object positioned at the target position from images captured by the multiple cameras.
Increasing resolutions of cameras has increased proliferation of three-dimensional vision systems. In a three-dimensional vision system, images of an object are captured by one or more cameras. The captured images are provided to a computing device, which analyzes the images to generate a three-dimensional graphical reconstruction of the object.
However, combining images of different views of an object to generate the three-dimensional graphical reconstruction of the object is computationally intensive. This use of computational resources increases the time to generate the graphical reconstruction of the object. Increased time to generate the graphical reconstruction of the object limits potential use of three-dimensional vision systems to implementations that are tolerant of delays from image capture to generation of graphical reconstructions of objects.